potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Reputation
There are two types of factions on the high seas, reputable factions and disreputable factions.'''http://www.burningsea.com/wiki/index.php/Reputable_Factions Reputable factions consist of organizations that players may gain or lose reputation with such as navies and trade houses. Disreputable factions, such as Pirate Gangs, consist of organizations that offer no reputation interactions of their own. Reputation Levels Reputable Factions Your reputation with these factions can be seen in the '''Reputation tab of your character sheet. There are three primary ways to increase reputation with most factions: *Sink ships of equivalent factions in the same category (ex. sinking Spanish Navy ships raises reputation with the other three navies). *Sink each factions' associated Pirate Gang(s) NPC's. See matrix for specifics. *Complete faction-increasing missions, many of which can be found in the Gaining Points links. A full list of reputation increasing strategies along with a reputation matrix is available below. Navies Poor reputation with any of the four navies will increase the chance of your ship being attacked by corresponding navy NPC's on the Open Sea. This is of particular interest to Freetraders whom often haul goods over long distances with varying degrees of attentiveness. You are likely to be attacked when your reputation with a navy reaches loathed. You cannot increase your reputation with a foreign navy beyond zero. Pirate Hunters This group of factions consist of Privateer NPC's. They operate identically to navies in terms of Open Sea mechanics, but it is more difficult to lose reputation with these factions since they do not roam the sea in large, farm-able fleets. Pirate Hunters of each faction are spread throughout the Caribbean offering Bounty Missions and trophy exchanges as well as a story line quest chain. Player Factions Player Faction is a unique reputation type that was introduced to regulate the behavior of players towards other players. Currently, the system only serves to regulate cross-nation trading. More information on associated mechanics and penalties can be found on the Player Faction page. Science Academies Found in Port Royal and Pointe-à-Pitre, these factions offer story line mission chains and reputation-based rewards. Notably, sinking Fairfax Pirates grants reputation with both factions so it is possible to become highly regarded with both faction simultaneously. There is also a mission chain available in Roseau that gives reputation with both factions. Trade Companies These factions are a group of competing European trade companies who ship goods back and forth between the Caribbean and Europe. Each of these factions have placed their own Euro Trader NPC's at two regional auction house ports. These NPC's will exchange certain economic goods with players. The rate of exchange is dependent on your reputation with each faction. Also, the Dutch West India Company runs the independent port of Oranjestad and using this auction house requires a reputation of indifferent or better. Understandably, Pirates do not have a European company and so this gap has been filled by the Dutch West India Company. Trade Unions These factions are very important because your associated reputation levels will determine whether or not you may use the auction houses of each nation. A reputation of indifferent or better is required for this purpose. Some good ways of gaining reputation include turning in merchant prisoner drops, attacking each trade union's associated Pirate Gang, and completing the junkyard dealer missions. Unique Factions There are a handful of additional, reputable factions that are not directly connected to any particular nation. They offer a variety of unique story lines and rewards (and in some cases, what could be considered raid content). The Knights Templar and The Inquisition are actually in conflict with one another. In fact, you will be able to choose sides during the Money in the Bank story arc. Naturally, actions taken on behalf of one faction will result in reputation losses with the opposing faction. The Inquisition also offers the Seven Deadly Sins chain which may be begun while leveling and rewards many valuable general mods. The Sea Dogs are believed to be an incomplete faction. You can find some missions in Ruddy Cove and Guanica but this will only get you to trusted. The Refugees of Tortuga are located in Besieged Tortuga and offer some of the most challenging group content in the game as well as some of the best rewards. Disreputable Factions These factions generate reputation for various reputable factions, but they do not have any reputation of their own. * See Pirate Gangs Reputation Modifiers There are many ways to change your faction reputation. Here are some of the most common. Missions You can increase your reputation with certain factions through specific missions such as the ones linked above. The potential change in reputation will be visible in the rewards section of the mission details. Sometimes a mission will result in a reputation loss for a competing faction. Some useful missions include: *Besieged Tortuga group missions grant reputation with the Refugees of Tortuga. *Bounty Missions are offered by Pirate Hunters and boost reputation with various factions. *Junk Merchant collection quests provide good reputation boosts with specific trade unions. Prisoners These individuals are dropped by NPC's on the Open Sea and they present you with a variety of reputation modifying options depending on who you turn them in to. Generally you are given a choice between two competing factions such as the Academie Nationale and the British Royal Society or between a faction and cold, hard cash (which includes a reputation loss). Sinking Ships Each sunk NPC ship will alter your reputation. The changes of reputation are based on the Faction of the sunk NPC ship. If the ship is part of one of the reputable factions, sinking it will decrease your reputation with that faction. It will also increase your reputation with competing factions of the same type as long as the NPC is not sailing a significantly weaker ship. Killing ships of disreputable factions, which are usually Pirate Gangs, will increase your reputation with several reputable factions and result in no reputation losses. See the matrix listed at the bottom of this page for detailed information. Trade Union Hand-Ins Each trade union has two daily hand-in missions. These are located in Havana and Santo Domingo for the Spanish, in Turtling Bay and St. John's for the British, in Leogane and Fort-de-France for the French, and in Ruddy Cove and Matthew Town for the Pirates. Each day, the two quests are drawn randomly from a pool of possibilities including 25 Ingot, Iron, 22 Sailcloth, 65 barrels of Rum, or 12 Blocks, Lignum Vitae. Reputation Matrix The table below contains detailed information about reputation gains and losses on the Open Sea. The percentages indicate how the reputation reward is spread out between the factions that approve of your actions. The exact amount of reputation you will lose or receive is not fixed, but as a rule of thumb, killing reputable faction NPC's causes reputation losses similar in value to the NPC's level if you are around the same level as the victim. Reputation gains are harder to predict since they are spread out between multiple reputable factions. External Links Category:Game Terminology Category:Guides Category:General Guides